


I Want You

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OH MY GOD SMUT, Please Don't Kill Me, Smut, i think it's so bad but idk, look away oomfs, season one bellarke, smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Season One Bellarke. When Clarke goes off on Bellamy about their lack of food one thing leads to another.





	I Want You

“I told you I’ll handle it.” Bellamy rolled his eyes as he flopped down onto his makeshift bed ignoring Clarke’s glaring. He tucked his arms beneath his head and closed his eyes. “Now if you’d just let me sleep.”

“Bellamy in case you haven’t noticed we barely have enough food to last us the week. How can you sleep knowing that?” Clarke folded her arms in front of her chest. She was so tired of Bellamy’s go with the flow, do whatever we want when we want attitude. Things were already hard enough without her having to take the time to nag him constantly to do his job. “Can you just listen to me for once?”

“I’ll do it in the morning. Now unless you plan on sleeping here, leave.” Bellamy rolled over turning his back to Clarke. Normally Bree would be here to help keep him warm but she was scared of Clarke. She and every other girl on camp. They’d rather avoid Bellamy than to deal with Clarke barging in on them and yelling at them. But he liked it. Something about seeing her angry was hot. 

Clarke let out a deep sigh as she jumped on top of him straddling her legs on either side of his waist as she pinned him on his back. Angrily poking her finger into his chest as she yelled at him. No one in the entire universe knew how to push her buttons the way Bellamy Blake did. He knew just the right nerve to hit and when to hit it. But what made her even madder was the fact that he had this hold on her that she couldn’t fathom. When he was an asshole, he was the biggest asshole in the world but when he was nice he was also the nicest. He switched up on her so fast it gave her whiplash. 

“Why are you like this? Why can’t you be the Bellamy I saw when we were looking for supplies? The one who saved my life?” And it was like a switch flipped in Bellamy. His condescending smirk slowly faded and was replaced with a look in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before. 

Bellamy quickly rolled her over in one swift movement so she was the one pressed against his bed. And now she felt a switch within herself had switched. The anger she once felt had evaporated and all she could do was stare at his plump lips and pray that he’d show her how they felt against her skin. Even in the dark lighting, he looked absolutely captivating. She promised herself she wouldn’t be another one of his conquests. But between the heat that was running through her body from having him so close to the way he was looking at her she wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep her promise.

“I’m right here.” Bellamy’s eyes ran down her face until they landed on her lips. The intensity in his eyes was something she couldn’t handle. She felt her insides slowly heat up the longer he stared. “Tell me what you want.”

Clarke was breathless with her arms pinned up beside her head. Her mouth went dry as the words came out of his mouth. She couldn’t even respond. 

He dropped just a little lower, low enough for her to feel the heat of his lips against her skin. Their eyes were locked on one another and the tension began to rise rapidly. The longer they refrained from touching the more Clarke died inside. But he wanted her to beg and she wasn’t going to do it.

Bellamy softly brushed his lips along her cheek until they were hovering just beside her ear. Just that feeling alone sent a wave of goosebumps across her body. All she could do was swallow her hunger for him. “Say it, Princess.”

“Bellamy.” Clarke threw her head back trying to get away from the feeling of his face so close to her own. Taking deep breaths she closed her eyes. If her hands weren’t pinned up beside her head then she’d already had her tongue down his throat. “Please.”

Bellamy stared down at her contemplating whether or not to risk it all. But seeing the look in her eyes when she uttered that single  _ please _ was enough to convince him. He mumbled beneath his breath, “fuck it,” before allowing his lips to press against hers. 

Their lips meet, passionate, and urgent but more than anything it was filled with relief. All the tension they’d built up throughout their short time together was now being released. He let go of her wrists, his body keeping her in place as he wrapped his arms around her. “I want you. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you.”

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Clarke caressed his cheek as she stared into his eyes. Even after a kiss that left them both breathless she hadn’t had enough. Now that they’d broken through their barriers it was time for her to fully let loose and that’s exactly what she intended to do.

Surprising her with his strength, he slides his hands down to her thighs and lifts her off the ground. Clarke instinctively parts her legs welcoming him in closer as he renewed his kisses. He adds a few extra layers of blankets on his bed before tugging his shirt up and over his head. 

Clarke ran her hands over his lean muscles admiring every inch of his body. Clinging to him, Clarke continues to claw at his back, feeling delirious wondering if any of it was real or if she was dreaming. Bellamy rips off her top kissing her bare shoulders and the curve of her throat. The little stubble above his lip scratches at her skin as he aggressively pressed kisses against her neck sending a pleasant shiver up her spine. 

Clarke lightly laughs into his neck. “Your stubble tickles.” Bellamy purposely continues to brush his stubble all over her skin smiling ruefully earning more laughter from her. Clarke ran her fingers along the stubble flashing a smile in his direction. “I like it.”

He grins and returns his scratchy kisses to a soft spot behind her ear as he tears off the rest of her clothes. Bellamy trails his thumb over her cheek, coming to a rest on her lips. Clarke quickly catches it between her teeth thrilled by the hungry way he looks at her. 

Bellamy lowers his head to trail kisses up Clarke’s neck, catching your earlobe between his lips. Sliding his fingers down inside the cup of her bra. Clarke responds by throwing her head back and letting out a soft moan. His lips continue to play with her earlobe as he teases her breasts with one hand and slips his hands down her panties with the other.

Clarke writhed in pleasure her heart hammering in her chest as his fingers go to work. She couldn’t even pay attention to one spot. Between the feeling of his lips against her skin and the way, his fingers were caressing her breasts to the way his fingers were moving in her panties she was just slowly going insane. 

Lying her on her back Bellamy presses kisses until he makes it between her legs. Pressing a kiss to the insides of her thighs he slowly pulls her panties off grabbing her hips as he buried his face between her legs. Immediately he earns a gasp in response as well as a stifled moan. Keeping his eye contact he doesn’t stop watching Clarke intently as he brought her closer and closer to the brink of pleasure.

Clarke freezes in place savoring the moment in a long pause. Enjoying as the sensations wash over her. Clarke takes him by the hand and pulls him on top of her. There’s a slight hesitation in his eyes as he hovers above her as if asking her for permission. Clarke quickly wraps her hand around the back of his neck pulling him in for a deep kiss in response. Her hands dropped to his pants unbuttoning them as she quickly pushed them off leaving him bare and exposed on top of her. 

Flipping him over Clarke straddles him placing her hands on his chest to hold herself up. He twines his fingers in hers as he pulls Clarke down against his chest he places kisses across every inch of skin he can reach. Bellamy continues to tease her with his tongue leaving a trail of red marks between her breasts. 

Not being able to handle it anymore Clarke quickly pushes herself back up allowing him to slip inside her. Throwing her head back she allows them to find a rhythm. The two of them finding their connection as she continues to ride on top of him. They move together, hearts and breaths in unison. Clarke tightens her hold on his hands as she picks up the pace meeting each thrust. 

As Bellamy pushes Clarke over the edge he doesn’t let her stop. Flipping her over he takes control allowing her to throw her head back and he toes curls as he continues to thrust into her hips. It’s clear she’s already lapped him multiple times by the way her moans are getting louder. He was sure that the entire camp was awake and listening at this point but he didn’t care. The sound of his name on her pleasure lips was enough to finally send him over the edge. 

They both simultaneously let out a cry crashing in relief and ecstasy. Bellamy falls on top of Clarke completely breathless. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he finally found the strength to look over at Clarke. He gathers her in his arms closing his eyes as he tries to commit this moment to memory. The feeling of her in his arms, the feeling of immense happiness. He didn’t think he deserved any of it but Clarke reassured him time and time again that he did no matter how big of an asshole he was to her. And now he was sure of it. 

Neither of them regretted it nor did they want the moment to end. It was the first time in a long time that either of them really felt relieved and completely stress-free. They drove each other insane almost every day but it was clear there was much more to it all. 

They broke out of their trance when they heard incoherent mumbling surrounding their tent. Neither of them knew what they had or what they’d call themselves but one thing they knew for sure it wouldn’t be the last time this happened. “So?”

“It’s a good thing you finally slept with me because I already told everyone in camp if they even looked at you the wrong way that I’d tie them up like I did to Atom.” Bellamy let out a laugh earning a backhand to the chest in response. He knew for a while that he had feelings for Clarke but it wasn’t until now that he was sure that she had them too. “Look Clarke we don’t have to call this anything but I just want you to know that I like you and that I have for a while.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she pressed soft kisses to his lips. Never in a million years would she have thought she’d hear those words come out of Bellamy Blake’s mouth, especially towards her. But things on the ground moved quickly and changed even quicker than that. It was just a matter of time. “Well, then you better go hunting and get us more food in the morning like you said you would.”

Bellamy couldn’t help but smile as he showered her in kisses. She was controlling and arrogant and drove him insane. But she was also hot and caring and made him feel more like a man than he’d ever felt in his entire life. She wasn’t afraid to put him in his place when he needed it. But she also wasn’t afraid to let him be vulnerable and see him at his darkest. She drew out a different side of him that no one cared for. He loved her and always would. No matter how much they argued.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say about this fic is that I wrote it within like an hour and did not proofread it. But Kisha wants me to write more smut so here I am writing smut. I'm so sorry if it's bad. But please comment. I miss season one Bellarke. 
> 
> xx


End file.
